


Twilight Haze

by elliana13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is jealous as hell, F/M, Gang AU, Kim Seungmin is an angry lil boy, Leader Bang Chan, Reader-Insert, Seungmin has a mean right hook, and is horny and jealous, fem reader - Freeform, gang member seungmin, misfit au, misfit reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliana13/pseuds/elliana13
Summary: What happens with you put a mouthy young lady, new to the misfit scene in a gang led by a possessive leader and an angry, vengeful right hand man? Chaos, frustration and fuckery.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Twilight Haze

Playing baseball as a middle school student had blessed Seungmin with more arm strength than he knew what to do with. It was all fun and games when his coach praised his pitch in every match until he learnt of where else said arm strength could be of use. A killer right hook, for instance. The amount of damage he could wreak with a baseball bat, no less with barbed wire twined around it.

As much as they were loath to admit it, the city underground cowered before a truly angry Kim Seungmin. They knew all too well about the sharp tongue and back-handed revenge that lived behind that ice-cool, whip-smart demeanor. Be careful around that young one, they murmured. He'll break your bike or your nose one day, there's no saying which. Or both.

The end of his trusty baseball bat trailed on the gravel as he made his way to the abandoned warehouse that doubled as their inventory and garage. It was almost sunset, so the guys were all still out on errands while Chan and Jisung had gone on some recon mission they kept frustratingly tight-lipped about. It was the perfect time to commit a felony, especially one of the traitorous kind.

The sheer frustration that had brought him to the garage was one he would never bring himself to admit out loud. He felt the ice-cold burn slink its way down his spine, an emotion he wasn't the most familiar with taking over his actions- spite.

His grip on the baseball bat tightened, his teeth gritted in an annoyed snarl as the root of his problems floated in front of his mind's eye, tantalizing and so, so fucking vexing. You.

He had never been your biggest fan. You were nothing but a liability, a sitting duck, an unnecessary distraction- at least, that's what he kept saying to convince himself of your uselessness. Sadly enough, he knew that wasn't true.

Your sharp tongue was a near competitor for his, much to his chagrin. You didn’t back down from a fight, with that glint in your eye and your hands already curled into fists. You would probably have gained his begrudging respect for the way you'd demanded trust from his brothers and settled into the misfit life almost too well, courtesy of tenacity and street smarts….If only you hadn't taken to hooking up with Chan.

He was used to the barely muffled moans that came with the hookups that the boys indulged in every so often, the guy or girl(s) leaving immediately afterwards. What he was not used to, however, was hearing the same musical, high whimpers and throaty moans from the room next to his every night. What he was not used to, was getting impossibly horny every fucking time said sounds reached his ears, followed by quite possibly the lewdest fantasies of how he'd wring those sweet sounds out of you himself.

What's worse, it looked like all the other guys knew of your arrangement with their leader and collectively decided to never address their (frankly, not the quietest) midnight rendezvous.

The smallest, darkest part of him knew that the only reason he disliked you was because he could never have you- but no, he’d never admit it to himself, never act on it. You were nothing but a distraction, a pointless game, he convinced himself everytime you levelled that dark gaze at him, a smirk teasing the corners of your lips. He was managing fine too, with longer night patrols and pointless flirting until-

Chan’s words the previous night came back to his mind, the leader’s normally warm, controlled tenor a feral growl- _“You belong to me………...Noone else, as much as you try…... You and I both know the boys won’t make a move on you because- fuck- because they know exactly whose bed you’ll crawl into at the end of the day……... Admit it, princess. I’m the only one who can fuck you right and you love that…..”_

Like hell you were his. Like hell he wouldn’t make a move. Like hell-

Pulling up the overhead garage door, his eyes landed on the victim of the evening's bashing. Chan's bike was like the leader's crowning glory. It was a glorious matte black contraption, sleek and powerful and honest-to-god beautiful. Pity that it had to be damaged this way, he thought belatedly, his bat already raised for the first blow, muscles tensing and swinging, thoughtless and rough and so, so angry-

Hit. Dented back fender.

Hit. Dented fuel tank.

Hit. Shattered tail light.

Each crash of the baseball bat against the smooth metal gave him a sense of cruel satisfaction that only exploded further with every second- First his bike, then his girl, then his _whole fucking gang_ -

"Quite a number you've done on that baby."

Seungmin's shoulders stiffened as he swung once more, the shattered mirror crunching under his boots as he turned around. Oh, of all the fucking people-

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business, sweetheart.” He raised an eyebrow at you, the cool façade back again. You only grinned at him, that deceptive curl of your lips that made you look more innocent than he knew you were. “It would be Chan’s business, though. That’s his, isn’t it?”

Seungmin almost rolled his eyes, hefting the bat over his shoulder and turning entirely to you, the trashed motorcycle entirely forgotten. “If that wasn’t hopelessly predictable of you, I’d actually bother being scared.”

“Oh, you should be, Kim Seungmin.” you walked closer to him, slow and even. It was almost twilight, but he could clearly see the glint of your eyes in the dimming light from the garage door. “I wonder what will happen if I tell him that the only reason you trashed it was because you’ve been wanting to have your way with me.”

A shiver ran down Seungmin’s spine at the sheer ruthlessness in your light voice. For somebody new to the misfit scene, you had too much of a way with your words. Despite everything, a smirk snaked its way onto his face, his tongue running over his bottom lip as he looked you in the eye.

“I’d rather have my way with any of the other boys than you, sweetheart.” He stepped towards you, closing the distance between you even further. A beat of silence passed between the two of you, the air charged with something electric, writhing and alive. “ Besides, I have better things to think about than fucking you and Chan knows that.”

“But oh, he doesn’t.” You responded, shrugging noncommittally. Too casually. “I see the way you look at me, Seungmin. You’re not the most subtle, you know.”

“And you really believe he’d believe the word of a new chick warming his bed over his brothers.” Seungmin let out an incredulous laugh, his bomber jacket rustling as he rested the end of the bat on the floor. “You’re as naïve as you look, sweetheart.”

You tilted your head, not breaking eye contact with him. “Maybe I’m naïve, but you, Seungmin, are a dirty, dirty liar.” Finally closing the space between the two of you, one of your hands snatched the bat out of his hands before sauntering to the work-bench on the garage with the bat held over your shoulder and behind your neck.

In a moment of weakness, Seungmin couldn’t help but be thrown off-guard with the ease at with you handled the baseball bat, much like it was an extension of your own arm, and how hot you looked with that leather jacket and that fucking provoking smirk on your face when you turned to sit on the bench-

“You want to kiss me so fucking bad, don’t you.”

Another word and he would likely end up doing just that- “Like you’d stop me if I said yes, sweetheart.” and you raised a single brow, the challenge brewing in your demeanor.

“Why should I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the first of many stories I will be cross-posting over time from my Tumblr blogs! I'd love to hear feedback for this fic, so feel free to drop comments or hop over to @silkentragedies on Tumblr and leave me an ask :) - xoxo, Elliana.


End file.
